


False Gods

by Xx_0bl1v10n_wr1t3r_xX



Category: Original Work
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Mass Murder, Obsessive Behavior, Prophets, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Supernatural Elements, Will add tags as I think of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_0bl1v10n_wr1t3r_xX/pseuds/Xx_0bl1v10n_wr1t3r_xX
Summary: In progress, because I accidentally FREAKIN DELTED MY ORGINAL WORKIt's fine tho because I was gonna rewrite it anyway.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	False Gods

CRYING IN THE CLUB RN


End file.
